L'Amour venu des Ténèbres
by SuperVovo
Summary: Des elfes, des mort-vivants, des orcs et un 3x5x3 ça vous tente ? FIC FINIE! avec reponse o reviews.J'ai rajouté les réponses aux dernières reviews.
1. Default Chapter

**L'Amour venu des Ténèbres**

****

La nuit, voile de velours, recouvrait l'épaisse forêt. La lune projetait des formes fantomatiques sur l'écorce morte des arbres. Un silence oppressant, pour la plupart des mortels, régnait sur ce lieu sinistre. Mais lui s'y sentait serein. Il était venu s'y réfugier, cherchant un peu de calme pour son âme tourmentée. Mais cette fois ci, même la mort omniprésente, ne le ferait pas se sentir en vie, cette fois, il était allé trop loin. Le souvenir de la monstruosité de ses faits, de son être, ne l'abandonnerait pas à l'orée du bois comme par le passé. Agenouillé sur un tapis de feuilles mortes, il laissa couler ses sombres larmes qui, depuis une éternité, avaient perdues leur éclat de cristal…

Le jeune demi-elfe avait forcé l'allure. Ce n'est pas qu'il était effrayé, mais cette forêt le mettait mal à l'aise. Il ressentait les gémissements des arbres ; leurs cris, non pas menaçants, n'exprimaient que l'immense souffrance de leur dépérissement. Il n'avait pas voulu emprunter ce chemin, il savait que seul des orcs (ou des créatures pires encore) osaient roder dans ces bois. Mais il savait se défendre, et la perspective de passer par la grande route, et donc d'être obligé de traverser tous ces villages humains….Non, il préférait encore affronter des orcs. Il marchait vite et silencieusement, à ce rythme, il serait sortit dans quelques heures…Il entendit un bruissement de feuille sur sa gauche. Il pivota et mit la main sur la garde de son épée. Il s'approcha avec toute la discrétion due à son ascendance elfique, et aperçut un jeune humain agenouillé, la tête penchée en avant laissant ainsi ses cheveux d'ébène masquer son visage. Il était entièrement vêtu de noir, la lune accentuait la blancheur de ses mains…Puis il y eut un mouvement imperceptible et l'étrange humain leva les yeux vers lui. Il fut transpercé par les profondes pupilles noires du jeune homme.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demanda Wufei

- Je pourrais vous poser la même question. répondit Trowa, retrouvant contenance.

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici ? Il voulait simplement être seul, la mort pour seule compagne. Cela faisait des siècles qu'ils s'étaient liés tous les deux et elle ne l'abandonnerait jamais. Mais que faisait ce jeune mortel dans ce lieu lugubre ? Souhaitait-il mourir ? Il remarqua qu'il n'avait pas relâché la garde de son épée depuis son apparition. Il avait l'air prudent et étrangement calme, ses mains ne tremblaient pas, son regard d'un vert intense ne fuyait pas le sien…

Ils cessèrent brusquement de se regarder, Wufei se releva et Trowa dégaina son épée.

Des grognements bestiaux, des cliquetis métalliques…des orcs. Le demi elfe se plaqua contre un arbre, attendant que le groupe de peaux vertes le dépasse, puis il lança une de ses dagues dans la gorge d'une des créatures et en chargea une deuxième qui, trop surprise pour réagir, s'écroula lamentablement sur le sol la poitrine ouverte des hanches aux épaules. Les deux orcs restant chargèrent. Il para la première attaque, mais la violence du choc le fit tomber à terre. Il esquiva le deuxième coup en roulant sur le coté se trouvant ainsi derrière son adversaire, il lui enfonça sa lame dans la jambe et l'orc tomba à genoux, il le décapita, il entendit un dégluement derrière lui…Le dernier orc se tenait là prêt à frapper, mais à la grande surprise de Trowa, il s'écroula, laissant apparaître Wufei qui retira son sabre du corps flasque de la créature.

Le demi elfe se releva et tenta de se rappeler de la scène, tout était allé si vite…Les cinq orcs…cinq ? Il lui avait semblé qu'ils étaient bien plus…il en avait tué quatre et puis l'humain aux yeux si noir était sortit de nulle part pour lui sauver la vie…

Ses réflexions furent interrompues par le jeune humain :

- Vous ne devriez pas rester dans cette forêt…dit-il sérieusement.

- ...

- Vous savez, elle est maudite. continua-t-il avec un sourire tenté d'ironie.

- Je ne crains pas les fantômes.

- Vous avez tort… Son sourire s'effaça, son regard se perdit dans le vague.

Trowa sentit la douleur du jeune humain faisant écho à celle des arbres, il fut soudain inquiet pour lui et voulu le protéger. Il ne le connaissait pas, mais son instinct lui criait à quel point le pâle jeune homme souffrait.

- Je vais à la prochaine ville…proposa le demi elfe, cherchant ses mots.

- J'accepte, allons-y, répondit immédiatement Wufei comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

Le jeune rôdeur cligna des yeux.

- Très bien. Je m'appelle Trowa.

- Wufei Chang, fils de Eru Chang.

Et ils partirent à travers la dense forêt.

Wufei aurait préféré rester seul, mais la faim commençait à le tenailler. Il trouverait facilement une proie en ville. Les truands n'y sont pas rares, cela ferait l'affaire. Et puis ce jeune homme l'intriguait, le fascinait…Même s'il serait arrivé bien plus rapidement à la ville seul, il avait ainsi tout le loisir d'observer LE courageux mortel qui avait osé pénétrer le bois des morts. Trowa, c'était ainsi qu'il disait se nommer…étrange qu'il n'ait pas dit le nom de son père. Il était assez grand, plus grand que lui en tout cas. Une longue mèche châtaine cachait une partie de son visage fin…Ses traits étaient trop fins pour être humains et ses yeux en amandes d'un vert feuille…Pourtant ce n'était pas un elfe, il était bien trop musclé, les elfes sont plus chétif, leur carrure est moindre…Si seulement il ne dissimulait pas ses oreilles sous sa cape…

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Trowa abaissa sa capuche, ce qu'il ne faisait jamais devant un étranger, autant dire qu'il ne l'abaissait jamais devant personne. Pourquoi avait-il eut ce geste ? C'était très maladroit de sa part, il savait ce que cela impliquerait si on remarquait ses origines, il avait appris à se fondre dans la masse pour sa propre sécurité…Pourtant il n'avait pu résister à cette impulsion, comme si cela avait été une autre main que la sienne qui avait retiré la capuche.

Wufei eut un léger sourire amusé et ses soupçons furent confirmés.

Trowa dissimula de nouveau ses oreilles qui risquaient de le trahir. Mais étant donné l'obscurité ambiante, il n'y avait pratiquement aucune chance que Wufei ait remarqué quoi que ce soit.

- C'était un elfe noir, n'est-ce pas ?

Trowa s'arrêta net. Wufei sut qu'il avait vu juste.

- Vous êtes quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, c'est un miracle que votre mère ait survécu jusqu'à votre venu au monde…continua-t-il en s'asseyant contre un arbre.

Le demi elfe serra les poings et ferma les yeux.

- Mais le vrai miracle est qu'elle vous ait gardé en vie…après tout elle n'aurait peut-être pas voulu laisser vivre le fruit de son viol.

A ces mots, Trowa tomba à genoux et tenta de retenir ses larmes. Wufei s'approcha de lui :

- Je suis désolé, j'n'aurais pas du…

- Vous avez raison…dit très calmement le demi elfe. Elle m'a donné à un temple car elle n'avait pas la force de me tuer…

Une larme roula sur sa joue, mais il continua…

- Comment aurait put-elle gardait le fils de ce monstre ?

Wufei prit délicatement la tête du jeune homme entre ses mains et ferma les yeux.

De violentes images apparurent...

_Un vieil homme vêtu de blanc avec une ceinture à la main…_

_Des enfants lançant des pierres…_

_Un homme avec un fouet devant une cage…_

_Le vieil homme hurlant à présent : « Tais-toi, monstre ! Si je t'entends encore… »_

_Sa voix se mélange à celle des enfants : « Eh ! le monstre… »_

_Et à celle de l'homme : « venez voir le terrifiant homme elfe ! » _

_Pour finir en une cacophonie : « pourquoi tu te cache /c'est pas la ceinture que t'aura, mais/ le monstre/incapable/regardez le monstre/assassin/montre-toi/monstre/vous ne verrez ça nulle part ailleurs/Tais-toi monstre »_

_Un lourd tabouret s'écrase sur le dos d'un enfant chétif, le tabouret se lève à nouveau, les os craquent…_

_Les pierres pleuvent, ses joues saignent, le tabouret se lève à nouveau…_

_« Monstre/bâtard/assassin/monstre… »_

_La ceinture fouette le petit visage, encore et encore… _

_Puis le petit garçon court…_

_Des centaines de visages hurlent…._

Wufei se concentra…

_Une voix s'éleva plus puissante que toute les autres : « Tu n'es pas un monstre »_

_L'enfant courait toujours, mais il était seul à présent. Il se trouvait dans une prairie où coulait une rivière._

_« Tu n'es pas un monstre, tu es un être magnifique… »_

_L'enfant s'agenouilla au bord de l'eau où un renard était en train de boire. L'animal s'approcha de l'enfant qui commença à le caresser. Il se coucha près de l'enfant et s'endormit._

Wufei avait réussi, les sombres souvenirs laissaient place aux bons…

_L'enfant était maintenant adolescent, il montait un cheval sauvage._

_A présent, il était assis contre un arbre et un loup lui léchait le visage. Il riait…_

Wufei rouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans ceux du demi elfe :

« - Tu n'es pas un monstre, tu es un être magnifique… » répéta-t-il, tout en essuyant du bout des doigts les larmes claires qu'il avait depuis si longtemps perdues.

Trowa sourit et Wufei se pencha sur lui pour goûter ses lèvres douces et accueillantes. Le tendre baiser se fit bientôt plus passionné et c'est à regret que l'immortel abandonna la bouche de son compagnon.

Mais le jour allait bientôt se lever…

- Je reviendrai demain soir, dit-il en s'éloignant.

- Attends ! Comment pourras-tu me retrouver ? cria Trowa en tentant de le rattraper.

Mais il avait disparu. Le demi elfe mit tous ses talents de rôdeur à contribution pour le retrouver…en vain. Il retourna même vers les dépouilles orcs, mais toujours aucune trace du mystérieux humain. Il trouva cependant des cadavres orcs, pas ceux qu'il avait tués, mais plutôt les restes d'un violent massacre. Un amas de chair verte était étalé sur le sol. Il ne parvint pas à compter exactement combien était mort car les corps étaient déchiquetés, environ une vingtaine ? Peut-être plus…Il savait que plus de cinq orcs les avaient attaqués, mais qui les avait tués. Cette forêt était toujours déserte, il n'y avait que lui et…

Wufei.

**A suivre **

_Tadddddddddddddddaaa__ ! fin du chap 1_

_Bon Wufei est un peu OOC, mé bon, j'l'aime bien comme ça_

_Et au fait je ne sais pas du tout le nom de son père donc, j'en ai inventé un._

_Je sais pas si c'est très clair parske g essayé de gardé du mystère,et vu ke c du point de vu d perso et ke les perso ne comprennent pa tout…enfin si vous comprenez rien ça veut dire que je me sui complètement plantééééééé snif !_

_Enfin bon_

_Sinon grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrooooooossss merci à _**Erszebeth**_ qui m'a inspiré le Trowa de cette fic (dans sa fic **le Pentacle**, Trowa est un demi-elfe rôdeur)_

_Voilaaaaaaa__ c'était le premier chapitre de ma 1ere fic sur GW toute seul !_

_Alors keske vous en penser ?_

_Je sais pas si je V continué cette fic, parske je n'ai pas encore imaginé ski ce passe après, mé si ca vous plait et ke j'ai une bonne idée, JE CONTINU !_

_Supervovo_


	2. chap 2

_J'ai oublié de préciser que Wufei n'avait jamais les cheveux attachés dans cette fic (le détail qui tue ;-)_

_Bonne lecture_

**L'Amour venu des Ténèbres II**

****

Le soleil déclinait, projetant ses reflets pourpres sur les nuages safran. Trowa, bien qu'appréciant la somptueuse vue qui s'offrait à lui, attendait avec une certaine impatience (ce qui était plutôt rare chez lui) que le soleil disparaisse derrière l'horizon. Pourtant qu'espérait-il ? Son mystérieux compagnon n'avait pas la moindre chance de le retrouver, il avait quitté la forêt des morts dans la matinée et avait parcouru plusieurs lieus depuis, pour se retrouver dans ce paisible bosquet. Il soupira et s'assit dans l'herbe fraîche. La seule et unique personne qui, posant les yeux sur lui, avait aimé ce qu'il avait vu, avait disparu en même temps que la lune…La seule et unique personne qui le ne traitait pas comme une bête curieuse et divertissante ou comme l'incarnation de la perversité. La seule et unique personne qui avait réussit à franchir le mur de silence qu'il avait bâti autour de lui. La seule est unique personne qui avait atteint son âme et touché son cœur…Il soupira de nouveau.

- Bonsoir.

Le demi elfe se retourna brusquement et reconnut la sombre silhouette d'où se détachait un clair visage.

- Comment as-tu…

Trowa ne pu achever sa phrase, car déjà les lèvres de Wufei emprisonnaient les siennes. Il répondit au baiser, laissant ses interrogations pour plus tard. Il sentit une main glacée glisser sous son armure de cuir (il frissonna) et défaire les attaches. Une autre main, tout aussi froide, l'allongea dans l'herbe.

- Attends…tu es glacé...commença Trowa légèrement inquiet.

- Je vais bien, dit-il sans cesser d'embrasser le visage du demi elfe.

- Mais pourquoi as-tu…

- Ne me pose pas de questions, murmura-t-il à son oreille, je t'en pris ne me pose pas de questions.

Trowa, comme seule réponse, embrassa le cou de son aimé tout en lui défaisant sa tunique de velours. Wufei émit un léger gémissement sous cette caresse et s'allongea sur son compagnon.

L'odeur de Trowa l'envahissait, son corps chaud contre sa peau si froide…ses mains parcourant son dos…Il n'aurait pas du revenir, pas à la tombée de la nuit…Il haletait, son souffle glacial sur la gorge du demi elfe…Cette odeur vivante…Cette odeur de sang…

Il entrouvrit les lèvres et laissa sa langue caresser le creux du cou. Il suça longuement la gorge de son amant, puis la perça de ses crocs, sa bouche recueillant le flop écarlate. Trowa se courba brutalement et passa sa main dans les cheveux du vampire, maintenant sa tête sur son cou. Il se sentait partir, il avait des vertiges, comme s'il s'élevait dans les airs…il faiblissait, il ne parvenait plus à faire le moindre geste, pourtant il ne voulait pas que cela cesse, il allait mourir sans doute, mais cela n'avait plus aucune importance, seul comptait cette sensation de pur orgasme.

Mais Wufei délaissa le cou du demi elfe, pour l'embrasser passionnément. Il s'ouvrit la lèvre et déversa son propre sang dans la gorge de son amant. Une immense chaleur parcourut alors le demi elfe, le flop pourpre pénétrant jusqu'à la plus infime partie de son corps brûlant. Ses sens explosèrent en une multitude de sensations inconnues…

Les images réapparurent, mais elles ne venaient plus de lui.

_Le soleil éclatant de midi…_

_Un jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébène…_

_Une nuit sans lune…_

_Un homme châtain aux yeux saphir se jetant sur le jeune homme…_

_La mort…_

_Le jeune homme ténébreux hurlant à la lune…_

_Une nuit pourpre… _

_Une crypte en ruine…_

_Un sabre s'abattant…_

_Une tête châtaine roulant sur le sol… _

_L'obscurité…_

_Le sang…_

_Des larmes de sang coulant sur un visage blanc… _

_Un jeune garçon blond haussant les épaules en souriant… _

_L'innocence… _

_Le même garçon étendu sur le sol…_

_Des gouttes de sang tombant sur des cheveux blonds…_

_Des larmes de sang coulant sur un visage blanc… _

_Des yeux vert feuille rempli de sang…_

Wufei rompit brutalement le baiser et recula de quelques pas.

- Non…murmura-t-il pour lui-même, cela n'arrivera pas.

- Qu'est-ce…qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait, gémit faiblement Trowa.

Le vampire s'agenouilla à coté du demi elfe et l'observa en silence. Sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme rapide, mais de plus en plus lent. Trowa ferma les yeux et les battements de son cœur se calmèrent. Il vivrai…Wufei en était certain, il était plus résistant qu'il n'y paraissait et le sang d'immortel qu'il venait de boire lui conférerait un peu de sa force. Ils avaient échangé leurs sangs, ils étaient liés à présent. Le buveur de sang n'avait pas voulu que cela se passe ainsi, il aurait souhaité que le demi elfe ne connaisse pas la partie sombre de son âme. Il aurait voulu lui épargner cette souffrance. Mais le mal était fait. Il ressentait l'amour que le mortel lui portait et sa culpabilité n'en était que plus grande. Comme il aurait aimé pouvoir répondre à cet amour, au centuple même, mais il refusait de faire subir à Trowa tout ce qu'il avait lui-même subi. Même son amour pour Wufei ne le sauverait pas de la folie. Son esprit déjà brisé par les hommes ne supporterait pas l'horreur de son monde. Il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire…le laisser partir. L'immortel devait laisser partir l'unique personne avec laquelle il aurait pu partager son éternité…

- Oublie-moi…murmura-t-il en déposant un baiser sur son front.

Quand il reprit conscience, Trowa était allongé dans l'herbe, son armure de cuir posée à coté de lui. Il massa négligemment son cou, il ressentait une légère brûlure…un insecte l'avait-il piqué durant son sommeil ? Peu importait, il enfila son armure et sa cape, ramassa son sac à dos et reprit la route en direction de la ville la plus proche. Malgré sa réticence, il marchait d'un pas vif et décidé, il n'avait plus le choix, ses rations commençaient à manquer… La nuit était encore sombre et sa cape dissimulait ses traits, il ne devrait pas avoir de problème. Il arriva aux portes de la ville et entra dans la première auberge qu'il vit. Malgré l'heure tardive, une vingtaine d'hommes, plus ou moins sobres, étaient présents. Trowa se dirigea directement vers l'aubergiste :

- Je voudrais quinze rations séchées. Demanda-t-il en posant une petite bourse sur le comptoir.

- Voilà, voilà, répondit-il en allant chercher les vivres dans la cuisine.

- AUBERGISTE ! Un autre pichet ! De l'eau de vie naine ! s'époumona un homme à moitié ivre assis au comptoir.

L'homme, d'une stature imposante, bascula de sa chaise et se rattrapa au demi elfe, arrachant ainsi la cape de ce dernier.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce, tous regardaient Trowa avec effroi ou dégoût. Le poivrot se releva, il devait peser le double du demi elfe en muscle.

- C'est quoi ce monstre ? beugla-t-il en bousculant le rôdeur.

Trowa le prit à la gorge, le souleva à bout de bras et le fit basculer sur le comptoir.

- Je ne suis pas un monstre, je suis un être magnifique.

- Argg...déglua l'humain en hochant frénétiquement la tête.

Le demi elfe le lâcha, récupéra ses rations et sortit. Pourquoi avait-il dit cela ? Les mots étaient sortit de sa bouche avant même qu'il ait compris leur sens…Etrange…

Après le départ du demi elfe, un homme, dont personne n'avait jusqu'alors remarqué la présence, sortit à son tour, ses yeux sombres brillants d'un éclat satisfait. Il suivit le jeune rôdeur, comme il le ferait chaque nuit…car chaque nuit, il serait présent, dissimulé dans l'ombre, chaque nuit, il veillerai sur lui, aucune créature du monde des vivants ou des morts ne lui ferait jamais aucun mal. Pas temps qu'il serait là. Ils étaient liés par le sang…liés pour l'éternité.

**FIN**

**OWARI**

**THE END**

**FINISH**

**NADA**

**A PLU**

_Et voila, finalement j'l'ai continuée…_

_Pinaise__ c'est la première fic que je fini! _

_Tout ça écrit en un week-end en plus ! (faut dire qu'elle est pas bien longue)_

_Donc si ça vous a plu, ou si vous avez détesté, ou entre les deux, si vous avez des remarques, quoi que se soit : **REVIEWWWWWW !**_

_chibi eyes à la duo-chan_

_sivouplééééééééééé_

**_Supervovo_**


	3. réponses aux reviews

Alors kom d'habitude, je répond o review ds un nouvo chap (étant donné ke la fic é finie)

_De MAE GOVANEN (dit superwuwu)_

_« Kioukiou!  
Ouais tu l'as mise!!  
Moi perso je suis bien contente g compris enfin ce k'était Wufei, bravo, et t'aV raison : c vachement clase qu'1 elfe   
... Par contre je planche sur ma fic à mouah...  
... JE TROUVE PPO comment faire le chap 4 mais d'après moi la fin arrive à gds pas.  
...  
...  
...  
...  
Et j'arrive po à croire ke cette cochonnerie m'ait mise ac l'otre là... AH  
c horrible  
snif  
je suis désespérée  
tte tourmentée...  
... bon allez, stop la dépression fo ke j'avance!  
(g écrit les 3 premières lignes du chap1, col..)  
Et g ossi eu une otre idée de fic mais je te l'enverrai que qd j'oré fini paske je c ke tu vas po aimer...  
...vala c merveilleux!  
Gros bisoux et continue bien ta fic...  
Parce que tu vas la continuer bien sur, j'te laisse po l'choix   
Tchao  
(et mort à l'otre là ke C PO POSSIBLE LE TEST SE TROMPE JE SUIS PO AVEC LUI JE SUI TROMATISEE A VIE!)  
Moi... ki vais surement bientôt changer de nom. j'm po celui l »_

** ben vi ke c plus classe k'un elfe (remarque ya pa bocoup de créature plu classe k'un elfe, mé je pense ke les vampires en font parti -)**

**kom**** tu exigé la suite de ma fic : J'EXIGE LA TIENNE (enfin les tiennes) et en entier ytou itou !!!**

**alors…****j'attend tjs …**

_tjs__ de mae govanen (pr le 2e chap)_

_« OO KOUAH!  
La suite?  
Déjà?  
Vrabovovo!  
c tro tro tro chouette, j'adore Wuffy vampire tro classe tro foret tro tro tro tro tro génial (déjà ke le Wuffy lui même est classe mé en vampire... c le summum!)  
Tant ke j'y pense g quasiment fini ma fic ke t po o courant ke je l'ai écrit...  
ALors si tu pouV te débècher de te connecter chibi eyes kom seuls 02, 04 et frofro savent les faire! (ça fini par faire bcp de monde qd mm)  
Tchao!  
Mouah ki suis désespérée de me retrouver ac Heero...  
(la pillule ne passe po)   
... et ki v p-e arrivé un jour à écrire l'otre fic ke g en cours... lol mé le chap4 est presk fini! »_

**et vi pr une foi j'me sui dépéché d'ecrire la suite (en fait c plu facil de tt ecrire en meme temps, parske kon é a fon dedans, et moi o bout d'un moment j'me lasse et je rame pr ecrire (enfin fo qd meme avoir du tps pour paC 2jours non stop sur une fic. La solution : VACANCES PERMANENTES, ABOLITION D COURS !!!!!! OOOUUUAAIIIISSS !!!**

**aaaaaaaaahhh**** !!! (soupir de soulagement) je saV ke t'allé arriV a ecrire ttes t fics, bon ben j'attend ke tu les publi ou tu m'lé envoi**

**j'attend**** tjs….**

_From__: Kaory()_

_  
  
« Alors moi j'ai aimé bien que je m'attendais à une autre fin que celle-ci. »_

**ravie ke cela t'ai plu   
  
moi non plus je n'avais pas prévu cette fin, mé j'm bien kom ça...(en fait  
je V te dire un secret(mé chut fo pa dire, hein ?), l'histoire n'est pas vraiment fini car Wufei ne pourra pas  
rester éternellement dans l'ombre;-)  
  
sinon a kel fin pensais-tu? (je me demande si ça rejoingné la mienne, ki  
sait)**

_From__ : Guyana 7_

_ « Superbe, magnifique... il est bôo mon wufei-mamour. Cette fic devient une de mes prefere même si j'aurais aimer une suite (yaoi ou lemon) ou juste une suite avec se splendide couple ( mon prefere) Surtout continue a ecrir des fics car tu les ecrit super bien. »_

** #################################**

**rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrroooooooo**** miciiiiiiiiiii ca fé tou plisiiirrr **

**j'or**** aimé faire une suite lime ou lemon, mé le prob c ke je debute et j'aV peur ke ca soi tt pourri et ke ca gache le reste (en plu je saV po tro ou la mettre en restant coérente)**

**dc**** pitetre pr une otre foi (je sen ke ce ne sera pa ma seule fic 353…. -)**

_from__ Nekomiyu :_

_« OO Trowa un demi-elfe? Ben celle là fallait l'oser ma ptite vovo! Super la fic! J'adore! D moin j'aime le début! Allé continue sur ta lancé! J'atten la suite!  
Et o niveau écriture, tu as un très bon niveau pour une première! Meilleure que mwa! ouin! TTTT Alé gros poutoux!  
Miyu »_

**pr le trowa demi-elfe, kom je l'ai expliké a la fin du 1er chap, ce n'est pa moi ki est eu l'idée mais Erszebeth dans sa fic « le Pentacle ».**

**Mici**** mici mici mici mici mici mici mici mici mici mici mici mici mici mici mici mici mici mici mici mici mici mici mici mici mici mici mici mici mici mici mici mici mici mici mici (respire) mici mici mici mici mici mici mici mici mici mici mici mici…**

**Roo**** poutou a toi ossi **

_Tjs__ from Nekomiyu :_

_« Mais keske chui conne moi des fois! Bon je t'explik j'ai fai la première review avant de lire le deuxième chap! j'avai po vu d'ailleur! Et je vien de voir osi ke c po ta première fic! SCUZ MWA! Je me prosterne devant toi pour me faire pardonner! Allé c une super fic! Continu a en écrire des osi bien! poutoux!!  
Miyu »_

** mé non tu n'es pa conne, tu croi ke je n'es pa compri ke tu a fé expré de m'envoyé 2 reviews pr le prix d'une -)**

**2reviews font donc 2 foi plu plisir, non**

_from__ iriachan :_

_« mais c'est complètement dégueulasse, et pourkoi heero il est po la et pourkoi duo il est po la!  
DUO: c'est vrai, elle nous aimes po, elle veut nous tuer dans sa fanfic avec Iria, vous vous rendez compte, elle à même fait censure pour la description de hee-chan, mais quelle honte! ou  
HEERO:hn( toujours aussi explicite)  
mais sinon elle est vachement bien, sauf, sauf, sauf,   
ke je n'ai rien compris a ton semi flash-back, mais rien et que te fin et trop rapide.  
DUO: et que nous ne sommes po la et que on nous voit po et que personne ne pourra réaliser combien on vaut, imaginez que quelqu'un lise une fanfic sir nous ( gundam ) pour la première fois, c'est de la désinformation totale, a bas la censure abusive! »****_

**enfin une vrai review de iria **

**méeuh**** yen a d 100aines de fic UNIQUEMENT sur 1 et 2, j'en ai un peu marre moi, il fo varié, non ?**

**éh**** ! eske g jamé di ke j'émé po Duo, j'adore duo, mé ou eske j'allé le mettre ds cette fic, ocune raison..**

**é pi g jamé voulu lé tuer (enfin pitetre un piti peu heero a un moment, mé enfin c heero c normal, je …enfin fo pa tro m'en demandé qd meme).**

**méeuh**** on l'a mi ta description d'heero (beurk) é pi tu a saboté ma description de Wufei, tu t bien vengé nieurk nieurk !**

**t'a**** po compri le flash back ?**

**c**** normal, c po fé pr etre clair, **

**m**** c sencé evoqué la vampirisation de wufei, sa vengeance contre celui kil l'a fé, son amitié avec un humain kil finira par tuer et la peur de faire de nouvo du mal a la seule personne kil aime désormais : Trowa (pr les yeux verts feuille)**

**en**** très gro c ca**

**en**** fait wufei n'a jamé accepté le fé d'etre un vampire (c po trè honorable)**

****** o début du 1er chap « **cette fois, il était allé trop loin » **ca**** vt dire kil a tué son seul ami humain, car la faim fé perdre tt contrôle o vampire et leur rappel leur vrai nature.**

**Donc voila j'espere ke g un peu éclairci l'affaire.**

**Et pui je répéte ke ya 3600000 x de fic sur 1 et 2 ke sur 3 é 5 alors arrete avec ta « desinformation totale » (g cru remarké ke tu aimé bocoup cette expression -)**

**Bon ben merci de m'avoir finalement envoyé cette review**

**MOUAH**

_From__: Arwen yuy qui un jour lointain aura pitêtre le courage de se logger_

_  
Tintintin !  
ARRIVEE EN FANFARE DE ARWEN ! TARATZOUINGPOUNG...pang ??   
voix ARWEN NO BAKA CA FAIT DES MOIS QUE TES CENSEE REVIEWER !  
Arwen : Euh... ## Oups ? Ben !! Comme je suis ici pour des compliments et des menaces de morts... C'est pas grave ...  
Ata que je note tout ce que je voulais dire...  
Ah oui..  
Me souviens maintenant !  
1) Une histoire trop kawai avec pitit Trowa... (Nan je bave pas sur sur Endless Waltz... Pô du tout! 00) qui se finit assez curieusement mais j'aime bocoup Trotro et Wuffie Mimi comme couple Première fois que j'en lis un, je suis pas decue du voyage. Su-per-beuh  
2) DES VAMPIREUH j'aime les vampires  
  
Vala pour les compliments... Je pourrais en ajouter encore pleins de couches mais je prefère me contenter de dire que j'aime bocoup cette fic et ton style d'écriture.   
  
Maintenant passons aux menaces de mort notons que je te fais une fleur... ben oui, si tu meures tu deviens vampire, veinarde...ARGH !  
Je veux une autre fic de vampire chibi-eyes-auquel-personne-ne- résiste-pas-même-Trowa-dans-ses-mauvais-jours  
  
Bof ! On dit que l'espoir fait vivre nan? :p  
  
relis la review C'est dingue ça, plus j'écris de review, plus elles sont longues et complètement idiotes... Désolée.. Peux pas faire mieux Mais je peux faire pire comme tu le constateras si tu nous concoctes c'est francais ca ? un nouvelle histoire vampirique siteéplé sourire de Simba dans le Roi... vive les références une autres histoire de vampire... Et vu l'heure je vais aller me coucher...  
  
Bisous !  
  
Arwen Yuy la vampirophile On fonde un club ?_

**kikou**

**g**** enfin ta review (moi = heureuseuh !!!)**

**ct**** ton 1er 3x5 ? moi j'adore ce couple (je croi meme ke c mon préféré) VIVE LES NEWS COUPLES !!!!!!!**

**VIVE LES VAMPPPPPPPPPIIREEEUUUHHH !!! C TRO LA CLASSE !! **

**Merrrrrrrrrrcciiiiii**** pr tt c compliment ######**

**Si je meurt je deviens vampire…humhum…TUE MOI !!! (la fille ki a mi o moins 3 centimème de seconde pour se décidé  )**

**Ne soi pa jalouse, si je deviens vampire, je te vampirise (kom ca on é kite) !!**

**Pr**** une otre fic de vampire…(ah ! comment resisté a d chbi nyeux kom ca, c pa humain !)…d'accor !!!**

**De tte façon j'adore tellement les vampires ke fatalement, j'V en écrire d'autres (en plus j'sui en train de lire plein de nouvelles de vampires, ça m'inspirrrrree !!! NIARK NIARK !! **

**G un scoop pr toi : j'adore les reviews longue é idiotes ! Vive les délireuh !!!**

**Pr**** le club, allez soyons fou (pr changer ) vive les vampires, en   j'conné o moins 3 ou 4 personne ki sont ossi dingue ke nous a ceux nivo là (c bon de savoir kil ya plein de taré sur Terre)**

**VIVE LES VAMPIRES !!VIVE NOUS !! VIVE LES TARESS !!!!!**

**Allé  bisous**

voila c tt pr l'instant

j'actualiserai ce chapitre si besoin est. (donc n'hesitez pas a envoyé d'otre review, je repondrai a tout le monde, promi)

Tuuuuuusssssss

**Supervovo **


End file.
